the_underratedsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grimeloid
"The Grimeloid", whose name is still unknown (May 4, 1914 - August 21, 1994), was the founder of G-A, a nation located in The Underrateds Early life and theories about him Not very much is known about Grimeloid. It is unknown where he's from. Countries like South Africa, Australia and non-English speaking countries, like Brazil, were heavily implied. About his family, Grimeloid stated that he had no sibling and that his parents died when he was too young. Grimeloid was fluent in nine languages: English, Portuguese, Spanish, Finnish, Afrikaans, French, Japanese, Italian and German. Grimeloid was also known for mixing different types of accents at once, on purpose. Grimeloid was always very quiet about his life. Not because he was ashamed of his early or later life, but because Grimeloid always wanted to be a "known, but unknown person", as he would often say. Sports career For nearly twenty years, Grimeloid was a sportsman, only stopping to focus on G-A. Grimeloid was a catch wrestler for five years, from 1934 to 1939. Having a 17-9 record, Grimeloid was known for his guts and complete lack of common sense, as he never gave up when he should, which would lead to Grimeloid passing out to chokes or suffering broken limbs (and sometimes fighting with injuries). From 1934 to 1948, Grimeloid was a rugby player. Playing as a half-back, flyhalf, winger and fullback, Grimeloid played rugby in Australia during his final years as a player, after playing in England and South Africa earlier. From 1946 to 1952, Grimeloid was a hammer thrower. His record was of 50.75m. Also from 1946 to 1952, Grimeloid was a javelin thrower. This was, arguably, where he was the most successful. His record, 69.46m, was achieved in 1948. Had he competed at the 1948 Summer Olympics, Grimeloid would be the silver medalist, with the 69.46m mark. From 1946 to 1950, Grimeloid was a sprinter, competing in 100m, 200m and 400m races. His record at 100m was 11.7 seconds, achieved in 1946. At 200m, his record was 22.3, also achieved in 1946. At 400m, his record was 48.1, achieved in 1947. Marriage "The Grimeloid" met Julia Ward in 1938, during a gala event. Grimeloid never wanted to get married (Julia wanted, but she respected his choices), but he would reconsider. They married in 1948. Both, however, never wanted to have kids, and they didn't. "The Grimeloid" is the first and only President of G-A to not have any son or daughter. Their marriage lasted until Julia's death in 1990. Foundation of G-A and Presidency The idea of G-A came around 1946, when "The Grimeloid" wanted to lead a territory with his own ideals. Contrary to what he thought, his wife, Julia, supported him since the beginning. After founding G-A, Grimeloid was happy to have just a small territory with one city (Molylullah). As he was having a long walk around Molylullah, he met Christian Sewell-Brinkley. Initially suspicious of Sewell-Brinkley, Grimeloid would constantly ignore him. Eventually, Sewell-Brinkley convinced The Grimeloid to expand G-A, as Sewell-Brinkley met many people who were also interested in having a territory while sharing the same views of The Grimeloid. Not only Grimeloid stopped to ignore Sewell-Brinkley, they also became huge friends, as the time passed by. In 1958, Grimeloid named Christian Sewell-Brinkley, the Vice-President of G-A (as Grimeloid was the President already). For ten years (1954-1964), Grimeloid led G-A. During his government, many standards were set: schools would have sports activities, only few criminals would be jailed, since every other criminal would be killed and/or tortured, low taxes, caring more about the industry than to the environment. During his government, from 1954 to 1959, Grimeloid made a statement that someone that committed a certain crime would be punished by the breaking wheel. Said thing was last used outside G-A in 1841. Grimeloid stated that he was aware what it was and he wanted to use it to inflict pain and suffering on criminals, as criminals would try to inflict pain and suffering on innocent people. A criminal could last three days with broken limbs everywhere. Also, Grimeloid encourage people to spit on criminals after they suffered the fate of the breaking wheel, while still alive. Around 1959, Grimeloid stopped the use of the breaking wheel in favour of something more recent. Despite changing to flogging (25 times, at the time) and then killed by firing squad, Grimeloid always regretted his choice, stating that the breaking wheel would inflict the pain and suffering the criminal tried to inflict on people. This was something that he always regretted. Grimeloid was always into sports, even after his retirement from it. He was the reason why athletics and rugby union became a thing in G-A. Post-presidency Except of a few public appearances and interviews, "The Grimeloid" lived a quiet life after his tenure as the President. Living in a quiet place around Malhana, in Westhampton, Grimeloid and his wife, Julia, would "distract theirselves from the world", according to Grimeloid. They would constantly run, swim and even go fishing together. The final public appearance of "The Grimeloid", was on May 15, 1994, in Malhana, WS, during a G-A Premiership match between the Malhana Titans and the Keathley Stingrays. Grimeloid said he was hoping the Titans would win their first championship and that he wanted to see it happen. Grimeloid died before the end of the season, which was, indeed, won by the Titans. Death Following the death of his friend, Christian Sewell-Brinkley, in 1982, and the death of his wife, Julia Ward, in 1990, Grimeloid became even more reclusive. He would constantly visit their graves and have a chat with them. In 1992, Grimeloid had a heart attack. He was lucky to stay alive after it. It was found out that another one could kill him. On August 21, 1994, Grimeloid had another heart attack, and as predicted, he didn't survive. His death was confirmed at the following day. Over 40,000 people attended his funeral, including the President of G-A, at that time, Andrew McDaniel, who said that "Grimeloid's legacy will live for the eternity.". Grimeloid's grave is located next to the graves of his wife, Julia Ward, his friend Christian Sewell-Brinkley, and Christian's wife, Patricia, who died in 2015. Legacy There are two national holidays in G-A. One is the G-A Day, on May 3. The other, however, is a homage to The Grimeloid. The "Grimeloid Day" was established in 1995, a year after his death. Every August 22, his memory is remembered by the Grimeloidians around G-A. To this day, the standards set by The Grimeloid are still present in G-A. Not only the sports mentality was maintained, many other sports would become a thing in G-A, making the nation a huge force in most sports. The industries are very strong to this day. The Grimeloid was the sole responsible of why Jacob Maitland III became the first President of G-A to come from the far-right-wing. Then President, Gary Marks, was in doubt of who he would choose as his successor. During a conversation with Grimeloid, he suggested Jacob Maitland III to Gary, who welcomed the idea and chose Jacob as his successor. During his government, Jacob tweaked the death penalty a bit. Instead of the criminal being flogged 25 times, it would not only increase to 50, but whip hits on the head, to cause brain damage, were encouraged. This punishment is used to this day. Grimeloid was so impressed with it, he went from Malhana, WS, to Saffron, MO, to personally thank Jacob and even asked to himself why he (Grimeloid) didn't have that idea earlier. Quotes "People can be what they want to. I'm not obligating anyone to be what I want them to be. I never did that. However, I'm the President, and not only I'm enforcing the rules, I want people to follow those rules." - 1958 "I couldn't care less about the feminist movement. I'm not President for them. If they want to leave G-A, I'm fine with it. Besides, I'm not the only one who thinks that." - 1960 "I don't need to tell people what my real name is and where I'm from. People will remember me for what I am, for what I did and for what I'm going to do." - 1966 "People ask me why I didn't want kids. Because I think founding and developing a country is easier, of course." - 1968 "To say that I brought the sports mentality to G-A... Well, I think it's an understatement. Who am I kidding? Of course it's an understatement!" - 1970 "I don't agree with the end of the breaking wheel. And yes, I was the one who replaced it, in the first place. I regret a lot. It's more effective to cause pain than to just kill. What criminals do, are unforgivable, so, they need to suffer. If I was in charge, the breaking wheel is something I would bring back." - 1973 "I know they'll never answer me, because they are dead. But I feel that Julia and Christian are hearing. I think that's why I talk with them." - 1993 "I lived 79 years of my life being amazing. Whatever happens, I'll never stop being amazing." - 1993 "The G-A Premiership is an amazing championship, and it's always great to watch. I hope the Malhana Titans win their first championship. I'll be alive to see it, don't worry, lads." - 1994, in his final public appearance Quotes about The Grimeloid "The things I could have done. I could tell Grimeloid that he was a lunatic, I could tell him that it was a stupid idea. I could laugh at his face. I didn't. I know him for far too long to think he would possibly fail with something in his mind. I'm always proud of him for his accomplishments, including G-A. And even if he failed, I would be by his side. He never gives up, and that's what I love in him the most." - Julia Ward, 1974 "I remember when we met. Grimeloid looked at me in a way that if I was lying, he would probably kill me. Grimeloid is a lad that barely trust people, but when he's sure that the person can be trusted, you can be sure he'll be an important ally" - Christian Sewell-Brinkley, 1980 "Grimeloid was someone that could change his accent while speaking. He usually spoke with a South African accent. But he would sound like a British, Irish, South African, Australian person at the same time. Christian never actually noticed, but I would. I never asked him why he did that, because I was surprised Grimeloid could do that. I think that maybe he would do that so people wouldn't notice where he was really from. I don't think, however, that Grimeloid was ever ashamed of where he was from. He was the founder of G-A and became a national hero. He wanted to be known as such. What was his name and where he was from, was meaningless to him. Being a hero for G-A meant much more to him." - Patricia Sewell-Brinkley, the wife of Christian Sewell-Brinkley, 1997 Category:G-A Category:Presidents of G-A Category:1914 births Category:1994 deaths Category:Nation founders